eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
The Orb of Xoriat
The Orb of Xoriat is the second novel in the The War-Torn series and was written by Edward Bolme. It was illustrated by Wayne Reynolds and was published by Wizards of the Coast on October 1st 2005. Notable Characters *'Teron' A Human monk and protagonist of the novel *'Praxle d'Sivis '''A Gnome wizard *'Jeffers' A Half-orc who is a servant to Praxle *'The Shadow Fox A mysterious female thief who is rumoured to be of Cyran descent *Prelate Quardov' *'Oargesha A female wizard who works for the Shadow Fox. *Keiftal' A monk from the Monastery of Pastoral Solitude and Teron's master *'Flotsam' Teron's pet, a cat with grey fur and black stripes Minor Characters * '''Caeheras '''A male elf mercenary that wields a rapier. He was hired by Praxle to search for an item. * '''Grameste '''A crossbow wielding female thief who works for the Shadow Fox. * '''Gramm '''A thief who works for the Shadow Fox. * 'Hatch Vadalis 'An old man who married into House Sivis. He runs a courier service with his Dragonhawk. * '''Jendro of House Lyrandar '''A young man who is second hand aboard a Lyrandar airship. * '''Kelcie '''A woman with auburn hair who works at the Phiarlander Phaire. * '''Lady Hathia Stalsun '''The Duchess of Shadukar. * '''Rander '''A longsword wielding thief who works for the Shadow Fox. * '''Rezam '''An elderly elf wizard who works in a Thranish arcanium. * '''Roon '''A human who wields two short swords and works for the Shadow Fox. * '''Tinka '''A female gnome and an ally of Praxle. * '''Soarwood '''A domesticated dragonhawk used by Hatch Sivis. * '''Squints '''A one eyed man who works at the Phiarlander Phaire. He is a secret informant to the Shadow Fox. * '''Stinker '''Hatch Sivis' pet dog. * '''Zabettia Besdal '''A service girl working at the Phiarlander Phaire and secret informant to the Shadow Fox. Sequel A sequel was hinted at by Edward Bolme on his site when he stated that a week after the novel's release he dreamt up a title he favoured over the rest. He then wrote that he would save it for a potential sequel. A sequel has not been confirmed. [[The Tales of the Last War|''The Tales of the Last War]], an Eberron short story anthology, includes a contribution by Bolme that focuses on characters from The Orb of Xoriat. Marketing The Orb of Xoriat's release was given no marketing support due to the release window which was close to two other Dungeons & Dragons novels. The novels were R.A. Salvatore's Promise of the Witch-King and Paul B. Thompson and Tonya C. Cook's Sanctuary. Plot Synopsis Notes *In chapter 8 - Flight from Aundair, Teron pays a child one sovereign (gold piece) to send a message by sending stone though, in the Sharn: City of Towers source book it states that the cost of sending a message is 5 gold pieces per page. *The title for the Orb of Xoriat went through many changes including Eye of Madness. Edward Bolme wanted to name it Sphere of Xoriat though, it was too late into the novel's production to change it. He stated that a week after its release he dreamt up another name that he favoured over all the previous titles. He stated that he would save the title for a possible sequel. References http://www.bolme.com/orbofxoriat.htm Edward Bolme's official site. Orb of Xoriat,The